cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Top 15 Favourite Cytus Songs (As of 7.0)
You asked for it. And I've admittedly missed the concept myself. Now, I'm likely going to be updating this blog DAILY, with a new entry for you to behold every day until the list is finished. I'll be going into rich detail here on why I like these songs this much, so get excited to see enough text to fill a regular blog every day. I won't be bothering with the titles and awards table here, so it'll just be regular ol' text from here on out. Hope you all enjoy. Oh, and I'll be doing the fun little buildup thing for every entry. So get keen. :3 =Top 15 Favourite Songs In Cytus= |-|Number 15= Coming in for the first entry on this list is what I consider to be the greatest song in the Alive album. The penultimate piece for Vanessa's saga through the disaster of her world. The defining theme for Chapter IX. Alive: Buried. For a story like the one of Cytus, this couldn't have been a better choice for the climax piece. This wasn't an action story. Not a romance. Not a comedy. It was a story about a woman who had suffered throughout her later life as an apocalypse struck, forcing her to adopt an android's body, and simply watch as her loved ones died around her. Throughout her travels, she would come to find the truth, and in this piece, it is described how she takes action on this truth to better the future. This isn't supposed to be a high-octane piece. It's supposed to reflect on Vanessa's decisions up until this point, the personal conflict she had been carrying with her. And this piece does that perfectly. It manages to sound sombre, as if to symbolize her regrets, and yet, at the same time, it manages to sound slightly triumphant, as if to foreshadow the positive outcome of her actions. And then, at times, it manages to sound eerie, as if reflecting on Vanessa's thoughts on what might happen if things went horribly wrong from this point. The length of the piece simply shows how much of a journey this has been for Vanessa. Although it may be one of three songs that extends over six minutes, unlike the other two pieces in this category, it doesn't seem to draw on for too long at all. Just as a segment of the song begins to get repetitive, it switches over to a new one. And the chart manages to constantly keep you on your toes, with tricky hold notes and fast paced click to drag switches to occupy your fingers. It proves to be much tricker than its Level 8 brethren in the Alive category (Alive: Cytus isn't actually too difficult...). This beautiful piece not only secures the spot for my top Alive piece, but also manages to be, in my eyes, the greatest song composed by Sta for Cytus to date. Fantastic job, man. Vanessa's saga will be forever remembered because of you. In the heart of us Wikians, at least. |-|Number 14= Coming up next is the first piece for my favourite chapter to be released in Version 3.0. A song so powerful, that it inspired an entire chapter in its wake. The song that probably initiated most people to the hell known as eight-note groups. Holy Knight. This is probably one of the first songs I've seen played in Cytus, and is one of the two pieces that pushed me to buy the game in the first place. And it still holds strong in my eyes. First, let's go over the cover art. Oh, my. The great thing about this art is that it's simplistic. Two girls, stood back to back, separated by a sword. Yet, from something as simplistic as this, it raises so many questions. I mean, generally, when you think of the term "Knight", you think of some guy in a large suit of armour fighting a dragon or something similar. And...why were they stood back to back like that? Were they enemies? Or allies? Of course, all of these questions were answered in Chapter K, and that is what makes this cover art truly remarkable. It managed to inspire a whole chapter with its own backstory. But, this cover art wouldn't have held any water if the song was crap. Well...I don't know about you, but to me, "crap" and "Eyemedia" really can't be used in the same sentence together. Unless comparing antonyms, or course. The song...is mind-numbingly good. The light piano seems to blend perfectly with the powerful violins, constantly settling you down only to lift you up again, finishing it off with that amazingly dramatic finale. The chart, although not as intense and epic as I remember from my first few months of Cytus, is still insanely fun to play. Those who berate for having too many eight-note groups...well...shut up. You're mad because you're bad. :3 Nah...I'm joking. Still, despite the eight-note groups getting a bit repetitive at times, the chart is still addicting to play. Overall, Holy Knight is a piece that, for me, has stood the test of time proudly. Might there be a bit of nostalgia value in it for me? Absolutely. That's why it's my favourite Cytus songs, and not someone else's. And, although this may not be Eyemedia's best piece, or Chapter V's best for that matter, it's still an incredibly memorable song that I can't get tired of listening to. |-|Number 13= This piece immediately caught my eye as the strongest of its chapter upon its release. In my eyes, it easily manages to be Sakuzyo's greatest piece in Cytus. It's the song that makes gamers around the world raise their Gameboys in tribute. :3 VitMaster. You thought Holy Knight defined nostalgia for me? Not even close. When the start-up sound effect for my first ever gaming console is what greets me for this piece...there's next to no comparison for that category. VitMaster IS nostalgia for me. Whoa. Let's step back for a bit and check out what this song has to offer. First of all, the cover art for this song is one of the most colourful and unique I've seen. It highlights even more nostalgia value for me with its flashy RPG reminiscent title and character arrangement. And...who's that I see? Sanctity's and Evil Force's mascots as the enemies? That...whoever thought of that deserves a thick wad of cash. Although, seeing Iris or Rosabel there too would've boosted it further. :3 Also...on an unrelated note, that sword the blonde-haired hero character is wielding looks as if it could put Cloud Strife's Buster Sword to complete shame. I mean...that thing is gigantic... Well, "that's what she said" jokes aside, what do I think of the song itself? Well...it's absolutely epic. Looking past the Gameboy FX causing me to quiver in excitement every time this song starts, the overall buildup for this song is incredible. It starts off simply, both song-wise and chart-wise, but quickly picks up the pace, and soon starts throwing dramatically curving drag notes and insane eight-note groups that just boast how much experience Rayark has gained over their past charting experiences. Add this amazing chart with a spectacular finale, and you've gotten yourself a recipe for Mr. Truffles' greatest song in Chapter R. Now, Sakuzyo...MAKE MORE SONGS LIKE THIS. Oh, wait...the whole "chiptune" compositions were a one time thing... NUUUUUUU-- |-|Number 12= This one, you all probably should've seen coming somewhere on this list. It's a piece sung by none other than my favourite vocaloid. A song that even beats Alive: Buried for my favourite Chapter IX song. COMA. I had been introduced to this song back when I was unfamiliar with vocaloids. Back when the idea of a song sung in Tagalog by a green-haired robot woman originally programmed for Japanese sounded like an utterly ridiculous concept. Well...it still sounds kind of ridiculous when said like that...but, hey, maybe that just emphasizes the utter genius brought forth by Ensou here. The cover art, although not too defining, is certainly one to behold. It actually manages to be a tad depressing, perfectly capturing the title given to it. That, and the fact that GUMI herself is in the art gives bonus points in my book. Wait...there are two green haired ladies here. Are they both... *thinks of A Fake, Fake Psychotropic* ARGH!! THE THEORIES!! ...Erhem. Anyway...the song itself, although not my favourite by GUMI in any means, is a truly touching piece. Unlike pieces like that of VitMaster and Fight With Your Devil, this one doesn't steadily increase its power. It stays powerful and emotional throughout, with those catchy vocals and the sweet electric guitar and drums to pair throughout it, and then, at the end, throws everything it has at you, with the chart at this moment easily holding water, in my book at least, as one of the greatest double/single rushes in the game. Eat your heart out, Realize. And finally, the main reason as to why this song gets this spot...is because it technically introduced me to my favourite vocaloid, and in turn, introduced me to the entire vocaloid world. Ensou...what you've done here is truly spectacular. You've done mah GUMI-chan proud. ;_; |-|Number 11= The funny thing about this song is that I didn't particularly have a strong interest in it at first. However, as the months rolled by, my love for this song only grew, to the point where it now just skims underneath my Top 10. My second Level 9 Master, and my first Level 9 Master on Hard. Zauberkugel. You hear that? No? Listen closer. Now do you hear it? That's the sound of Finite Circuit's brass instrumentals getting smacked across the next side of Implosion and beyond. THIS IS HOW YOU DO TRUMPETS. HELL YEAH!! Although, once again, not too appealing to me at first, after playing it a lot more, listening to and downloading the full version, etc., this song became my freaking jam. Seriously! This song is so damn catchy! Covering the visual aspects, Zauberkugel's cover art is nothing special to behold. Although slightly intriguing, it's still on the lower end of the artistic spectrum. However, the name in itself actually manages to be the true centrepiece here, with its several possible translations from German certainly being an interesting topic of debate. Besides, the name itself is just so much fun to say. ZAUBER~ Now, what about the song itself? Well, again, listen closely. Those trumpets you hear...are the trumpets of my soul, causing me to absentmindedly bob my head or tap my feet whenever the chorus starts up. Before every chorus, it'll drop you back down, giving you some lighter jingles to occupy your time before turning the heat back up all over again. Repetitive? Maybe. I don't care...the song is too catchy for me to care. This song's chart, despite being simplistic for a Level 9, is still ridiculously fun to play, ignoring the off-sync moments in the beginning, and that pesky triple at the end (please fix this, Rayark...). Xi has truly shown what they're made of here...successfully creating what has now become my favourite Chapter V piece. Yup, even beating out Holy Knight. Hey, sometimes nostalgia can't win them all...and to be honest, this song deserves the praise. |-|Number 10= It's the song that rebooted the Cytus hype after Freedom Dive's reign. The keystone for its Chapter, as well as one of the greatest remixes this side of Rayark's reveals. A song that reflects upon a young girl's struggles to free her land from tyranny. Knight of Firmament. So...what can you do to make a remix of an already awesome song even more awesome? You hire friggin Yoneko, that's what. And in this piece...she shows her colours beautifully. Looking at the cover art, it isn't too special visually, but looking at the story behind it, the slightly desperate tone and lyrics bring light to Iris' current situation. No, not that Iris. That's in Chapter 2. Stahp it. Anyway, the story at this point shows Iris holding her sword, leaning against a decorated cross behind her. This piece, along with Lord of Crimson Rose, are the first to reflect upon the events several years later, after the girls have aged. Judging on this, we can assume that this is the time when Iris first hears of Rosabel's new reign across the land, and begins to ponder on what actions to take to stop her from going too far. I'd imagine that this would be a time of great distress for Iris, and of course, the song assigned to this part of the tale reflects that perfectly. Straying away from Holy Knight's eight-note group approach, this piece uses sharp sliders and fast-paced click and hold combinations. The chemistry behind it all makes this, in my opinion, one of the most fun to play Level 7 pieces in the game...and that's saying a lot. As for the music itself...it's a challenge to describe my love for it in words. Yoneko truly blew me away here, and paired with the delicate piano and swift violin...this song is just unstoppable. Eyemedia continues to impress me more and more as the updates progress. Now, if only they had made a chiptune piece for Chapter R... Oh, well. There's always 8.0. |-|Number 9= This is another song that hid from my interests when I had first joined the Cytus community. Yet, it now stands proud upon my list, as my favourite main song in Chapter VII. It, simply put, blows Kiryu's remaining library of Cytus pieces out of the water. The Last Illusion. You might be surprised that I didn't take a very strong liking in this song at first. Well, there's a reason for that. I had never actually played it all the way through during the first month of my Cytus career. The chart was too frustrating for little baby Truffles, and I couldn't get past the first 30 seconds before quitting. I know...I'm pathetic. Hey, I revisited it after a while. "A while"...translating to after I had Mastered all Level 7 songs between the chapters I had owned at that moment (1-7). *facepalm* Anyway, the point is that I eventually came back to this song. And when I did...I loved it to pieces. And how does it thank me for my love? By giving me a Full Combo for two months. Jeez...this song is one harsh maiden. Anyways...I've Mastered it now, so all is good between us, right? *looks at his 98.97 TP* ...Let's just look at why I like this song... Although, a lot like Zauberkugel, the artwork isn't much to behold, it does give a nice sense of colour when playing. For those real serious theorists out there, though, they can try to find out the connection between the artwork and the name itself...which, for me at least, gives off a dark sense of death. The Last Illusion...my god. This song is EVIL! Well, despite being the devil's incarnate version of a song, the piece itself is simply breathtaking to listen to. The beginning is quite nice...but this is only buildup for what comes after. I've been throwing around the word "finale" quite loosely a lot in this list, but this song's ending...simply defines "finale". With one of the most dramatic arrangements of notes ever assembled...repeated thrice...this segment is just incredible. And it picks up in pitch the third time around! Good lord! And the chart...just...amazing. It doesn't seem like too much, but believe me, when you really get into it, the note placement here manages to be stupidly intense. Especially during that ending. This piece honestly deserves the same amount of praise that would be awarded to any high-end magician after their last illusion. Now...if only Kiryu didn't follow their song titles so damn well...this can't be the last masterpiece we get from him. *looks at Revelation* Rayark... |-|Number 8= Words can't describe the intensely powerful chemistry formed by the duet in this song. Out of two, only one could've reigned. ...You thought I was building up for The Fallen Bloom, weren't you? LVBNR5 Schwarz. No. Just no. You can't compete. Weiß was good...top 50 worthy for sure. But damnit, you cannot fight this beautiful rendition of Beethoven's 5th. Back when I had first purchased Chapter S...my favourite song from it was a battle between this piece and The Purified. However...Schwarz managed to pass a test that The Purified failed in...the test of time. The Purified still sits in my top 25, sure, but this piece only continued to rise. And now it lies here. So...what do I like about this song? Well firstly, the cover art is, simply put, epic. I've already deciphered that my personality type best reflects that of Telharmonius', and I'm not about to throw away that title just because I've quit one handed gameplay (because that was one of the reasons...*facepalm*). The guy just seems like he belongs there, as king. I'm not being vain here by reflecting my own personality...but he just seems like that type of chaotic royalty. Easily one of my favourite Symphony characters (the other two candidates are Rhymos and Archbishop). The song is, by far, the greatest duet in the game to date. Now, I'm generally not a huge fan of rap...but this song freaking revoluxionizes rap. TYPO FULLY INTENDED. The vocals just seem so...powerful. As if every syllable is surging with raw energy. And since it's rap...that's a lot of freaking syllables to be hitting you. And the rendition of Beethoven's masterpiece symphony playing along side it...fits beautifully. As for the vocals during the chorus...it's freaking Pico. What can I say? I mean, really! Of course she sounds fantastic!! And for this song...her vocals are simply jaw-dropping. Conflict was good...no, Conflict was great...but Schwarz practically puts it to shame in my eyes. The chart, although not top-notch, is still a surprising amount of fun to play, with special props going to the beginning note rush and that awesome drag sequence at the end. I mean...I didn't know violins could do that... To sum up, this song easily steals so many spots for my list. Favourite Cranky song, favourite piece in Symphony, greatest rap lyrics, favourite duet...wow. I think that just proves how fantastic this song really is in my eyes. It truly is a masterpiece. |-|Number 7= Although its brethren among other chapters may have been fantastic, they don't hold a candle to this beautiful piece in my eyes. The saving grace for an otherwise lacklustre chapter for me. God damnit, Eyemedia, you just can't stop blowing me away. Bloody Purity. I'll be honest here...not a single other piece from Chapter VI managed to steal a spot in my top 30. I mean, that's not as bad as hypernazi Chapter X (lel this chapter sucks), but still rather sad. I mean, a lot of the songs are still good in this chapter! The Lost...Selfish Gene...Logical Steps. Anyway, my point is that Eyemedia pretty much annihilated the rest of the competition for this spot. And when I say "annihilated"...I mean "absolutelafreaking wrecked". WheatyTruffles would like to take this time to remind you that these are HIS opinions, and that they have no effect on your own. Please don't lament on how you think that Chapter X was a lightning strike from heaven when all the planets had aligned, and that Niflheimr is the equivalent to Raptor Jesus with a pet Goodra holding a BFG-9000 and should've been on the list instead, because these comments will be discarded entirely. So...to the song itself! It's...simply put, beautiful. Beautiful in a sinister fashion. I know a lot of people will say that Holy Knight is much better, and I'll agree that a lot more thought was probably put behind it. But...sometimes, you just have to work smart in place of working hard. And the subtle touches added to this piece really hit home for me. A simple example would be referring to the cover art. Although it may not seem like much, the whole “Rorschach test” references behind it are absolutely fantastic, and really cause the user to think a bit about the meaning of the song itself. Although not as intriguing as some pieces' cover arts (*cough* Biotonic *cough*), this one still strikes high as one of the most clever arts in the game. As for the song...just...I can't. I might cry. ...Not actually. Please. The light piano touches here are outstanding, leading to some of the greatest instrumental build-ups in the game, both song-wise and chart-wise. Eyemedia is truly a master with the piano, and they couldn't have boasted that more than with Bloody Purity. So...WHERE is this song in Deemo?! Sure, we got Red Coro, but c'mon, guys... Anyway...this piece defines my love for Eyemedia. Right here. The greatest masterpiece...from my favourite reappearing artist in Cytus. That's not a joke. There may be six more entries to come on this list, but Eyemedia still remains to be the only artist that has never disappointed me. They've blown me away with every new song; not a single piece of theirs is below my Top 100. That should speak miles about my love for them. And should speak even further about this one song that topped the rest of their fantastic pieces. |-|Number 6= This change in composure worked out for the better in my eyes. As an introductory piece for its chapter, this song works its magic amazingly. The artwork is also friggin adorable-- Process. Ohh mai gawd...dese lyrics are soohhh guuuud!! Erm...moving on... This piece, to me, is one of the most wild changes in composure I've seen, right up with V.K.'s Darkness. I mean, dang...who would've expected that we'd end up getting TWO vocalized pieces by the same guy who made pieces like Chemical Star? And Totall Sphhheeeeuuuugh. Oops, gag reflex. Sorry about that... Although Shoot Out was good (it's still in my Top 30, so don't worry Syn ;3), to me, it just cannot beat this godly piece. The piece that not only welcomed me to the Lambda chapter, but practically INTOXICATED me to its melodious tune. As pointed out before, this cover art is just adorable. I mean, I don't see the connection between the title too well, but that doesn't matter to me. I dunno...maybe it's authenticating the loli process on this Wikia. But...that'd mean that Rayark could see into the future... *thinks for a moment before slapping himself* BACK ON TOPIC. The song itself is breathtakingly charming, with the lyrics being some of the best I've heard in Cytus. The build-up is not only there, but it's incredibly prominent, picking up and dropping at just the right moments. And that chorus...just, wow. It's as if the lyrics are putting you underneath a spell...except, this is no regular charm. It's a charm that causes one to ease from all pain, and for their mind to cleanse itself of all that is wrong. That...is powerful. And...that chart. It may be simplistic for a Level 8, but this matters not, as it's still the greatest chart in all of Lambda...with the possible exception of Infernus (I really like this chart for some reason :P). Like the song, it starts off quite simplistic, but quickly rises to throw some of the most unique double note patterns I've seen. Add that with some dynamic click/hold combos and a couple of eight-note groups, and you've got yourself a Tsukasa masterpiece sandwich. This piece easily steals the spot for my favourite Lambda piece. Sorry, Pit...but Megaera didn't make it. I hope the high placement for this piece will make that up, though...because my love for this piece is nearly limitless. |-|Number 5= We're really tackling the big pieces, now. This one rocked the top of my list for quite a long time, and now calmly rests at the bottom of my Top 5. The chaotic start of a battle, it proudly carries its spirit on. ∅ (Slit) I. Now...you may be scratching your head a bit at this entry. I've just listed several calm and soothing pieces back to back...listing my main reasons for liking them being the overall charm these light-treading pieces brought. And now, out of the blue (not really), we have the chaotic, random, and anything but calm Slit I. But...why? Well...to be honest, I detested this piece when I first played through Chapter VII. Yup, this piece appeared to be a flat-out bomb compared to its other two versions when I was a younger Truffle. However, give it a few days... and I eventually played the Hard version. And then I played it again. And again. And again. And this song just got more appealing, to the point where this was actually my favourite song in the game for a good month. Of course, the hype died down eventually...and the finished product was a shining gem, maybe not as bright as it once was, but still prominent enough to stay forever in my top favourites. But...what charm managed to secure my love for this piece? Do you want me to be completely honest? It was the chart. I'm going to say this right now, so don't judge me for it. It's my opinion. This is the greatest chart in the game. Bar NONE. It's just...SO...ADDICTING. The reflexes you need for this chart make you feel like you're rushing through a battle in itself, wherein you're the commander of a giant army, swiftly taking down the 820 enemies that dare to stand in your way. Pick a god and pray, fool. I mean, of course it has its flaws (the fact that you have to memorize to hit the edges of those beginning hold notes in order to dodge shoddy TP on the drags is annoying...), but its easily disregarded by that epic chorus, made twice as nice the second time around. THIS IS HOW YOU MAKE A CHART. As for the song itself...it simply got better as I continued to play. The tune, although chaotic, is stupidly catchy, despite being repetitive. A lot of the instrumentals in between the choruses also got me hooked, with special mentions going to that insane drag moment and the heightened segment before the second chorus repetition. As for what this song symbolizes...I found it simply marked the beginning of an epic battle, just like what this segment's placement in the full Slit piece identified. Wherein, both sides rush forwards, arms forward, drawn towards the enemy. Bloodbath ensues, and in this ride, you're the captain. And it couldn't have felt anymore real, not even in an actual battle oriented game. This is why I loved this piece. It's why I STILL love this piece, even to this day. And I doubt its flame will die out any time soon. |-|Number 4= Here lies the second song that urged me to play the game in the first place. The fast-paced instrumentals match beautifully with the steadily rising octaves, creating an epic arrangement of notes I had originally thought unimaginable. Take it away, Xi... Halcyon. Hmm? What's that? What's with the funny look? Do I have something on my face-- HALCYON IS OVERRATED Oh...I see. Great argument there. Sadly, you seem to have missed the moment when I hopped on the “not giving a single s**t” train. Because I did. A LONG TIME AGO. This song is my greatest reason for buying Cytus in the first place, period. Back when I would simply watch my one-hand senpai play the game during lunch hours, he once handed me one of his holy earbuds, telling me to listen as he played. The sounds that hit my left ear in that moment...blew me away. I was entranced as I watched his fingers bounce back and forward across the screen, hitting every note with extreme fluidity. Once he had finished (I remember the score: S, two goods and a miss), I simply handed the listening device back, a look of wonderment on my face. “I'm going to buy this game.”, I told him. That song...was Halcyon. Now do you understand? The extreme meaning of this single piece to me? I mean, I really think I could just end the entry here. ... Nah. I'd be a fool to leave no explanation. This song...is powerful. The mournful violins, the build-up to each chorus, and the choruses themselves...all strike me with incredible passion. I'll give extra points to the full version as well, for giving us an even more dramatic final chorus, and one of the daintiest beginning piano segments in the game. So...soothing... The cover art seems to symbolize how I feel when I play this song. You could regard it as a shield, to symbolize a song of justice and peace, but I regard it more for the word's meaning: of the kingfisher. This majestic blue bird (yee, bite it, Majestic Phoenix :3), being set to fly free. That's what this song represents to me. Freedom. (yee, bite it, Freedom Dive :3). It just seems like such a...victorious theme, set to parade as all conflicts are ended, for good or for bad. (yee, bite it, Confli--*gets shot*) And...that chart. Just...godly. What, you hate it? You darn kids...not knowing good slow charts when you see 'em. *looks at Recollections* That piece doesn't count...shoo... The chart, to me, is one of the greatest, if not THE greatest, below 100 Scan Line BPM chart in the game, with incredibly dynamic jumps between hands and some nice straight drags. Seriously, for a chart created this early on in development, it's truly amazing what Rayark did with it! To sum up...this is, without a doubt, my favourite Xi piece in the game, as well as my favourite piece before 4.0. That's that...no changing my mind. It may get hate...and, hell, I may even make fun of its overratedness myself at times, but these actions will never kill my love for this piece. You've done me proud, Xi. Now...please hurry up and get in a new DECENT piece for Cytus...one that doesn't have to ride the difficulty train to be successful... *looks at Valhalla* Yes, like that one! GET ON IT, RAYARK!! |-|Number 3= This piece really took a surprising change in its composure. This change worked for the better, though, creating a serene melody that captured my interest almost instantly. From the beginning to the ending, this couldn't have been a more enjoyable trip. ∅ (Slit) O. “Boo! Cheater! Adding two Slit versions on two entries!” Well...there's a perfect reason for me doing the entries this way. Two reasons, actually. 1: Because of Number 2's entry. And 2: Because this series combined...would top the list. Slit O, Slit I, and regular ol' Slit (this piece is actually #16 on my list...no joke) are, in my eyes, the perfect trio. Untouchable by anything else. Olivia and Isabelle's saga remains to be the greatest in this game to date (give us Chapter Slit please, Rayark...). And then, at the pinnacle of this trio, we have EBICO's side of the tale. The ending of the entire song known as Slit (technically they're separated, according to EBICO, but whatever), and a melody that rightfully secures the title of “climax”. Seriously, for a song below two minutes, it packs A LOT of heat with it. Whew...so, where to start? The sudden piano brought in for this part is simply beautiful, causing this third and final part of Slit to immediately deviate from its two counterparts. Starting off calm and gentle, with a small sense of anxiety in the notes...and then it rises. The piano starts getting wild, and the tensity rises. We're also given quite the intense chart at this moment, with some crazy drags and quickly paced three-note lines to keep us happy. And then...the chorus. Far off in the distance, far away from where you and I sit at this moment, a disgruntled man once sat atop a mountain in order to meditate, although he had been going at it for around two decades now, and enlightenment seemed next to impossible. It is said that as he sat down and closed his eyes, at that very moment, a great Taiwanese composer known as EBICO had just finished arranging this very chorus, and had played it for the very first time for his own listening to. As soon as this happened, that man, placed half-way across from this occurrence, achieved enlightenment instantaneously. ...This tale is bulls**t, of course. But it's the level at which I imagine this eleven second segment, repeated thrice, must've impacted the world. To put it shortly, this chorus is f**king epic. The emphasis on every note...the harmonics in the background...and the way it so dramatically wraps up this entire six minute song...are all just so stunning. And not only this...but the chart at this very point may be the greatest ending blowout seen in the game thus far. For this magnificent piece to be EBICO and jioyi's only impact on Cytus...is saddening. Rayark...we need more of these two. Take lessons from Dynamix. WE NEED THEM. This is the finale of all of Slit. The conclusion. The battle has ended, with the finale striking just as that final trill sounded. Regard the story as you will, I regard it as a dramatic and sombre end to a battle that scarred the Earth, along with its population. An ending that may seem victorious on the outside, but was in reality, needless. That's not to say that this piece was needless, however...not at all. This piece is a literal gift to the Earth. The chart is epic. The song is epic. The chorus of the song...is AMAZINGLY epic. Slit...in my eyes, may as well be a SYNONYM for “epic”. Seriously, I'm looking at you, Merriam-Webster. ...Eugh. Not THAT "Slit". Don't be perverted. This piece...defines my love for Chapter VIII like a freaking neon-sign. This is the real deal. The greatest trio in the game, highlighted by its glorious finale. |-|Number 2= Another outlier from its fellow songs, this segment is, bar none, the greatest piece to grace its series. It's a song I've constantly praised, and you guys might be surprised it isn't Number 1. Do I even need to announce it anymore...? L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness). What? This was actually unexpected? You obviously don't know me well enough, then... “But...Wheaty! I thought you hated ICE!” Nope. Not at all. I actually appreciate ICE as a fantastic composer. I'm just a bit annoyed on all the attention Rayark seems to give him, xi, and NeLiME. That's all. I don't hate the guy himself. I mean, sure...there aren't too many songs I find to be outstanding by him in the game. Entrance...Precipitation...the rest of the L series...they all failed to impress me too much. Aside from Hay Fields, I mean (and even that piece wasn't incredibly driving for me). But then we have this piece. This. Freaking. Piece. The beginning segment of a legend. I can't even begin to comprehend to you my strong connection towards this piece...so let's just start off simple. The L series seemed to have brought forth an incredibly unique aspect in every one of its charts, that dominates all other competition. L is the drag fever piece, with no other piece even reaching close to its drag-click ratio. L2B is the stupidly difficult piece, being unbeaten by any others to date, as told by its finality in the "TP 100 race". And L2A...do I even need to explain? You ALL know what this song is famous for. Meh, I'll explain anyway...since typing is fun. :3 Appropriately named the “silverback of slow songs” by my lil' bro (wuv you, Pitty <3), this song is beaten by no other song for the slowest piece both in regular BPM, AND Scan Line BPM (The New World doesn't count...). It also manages to pack in a truck ton of cramped three-note lines paired with hold notes, easily making it the hardest piece below 100 Scan Line BPM as well. Despite sounding like borderline torture, this piece is actually quite fun to play, as it causes you to operate your hands in a way that no other song has yet to mimic. You have two options for clearing this piece: building up a crazy amount of single-handed dexterity by hitting the grape plantations with one hand (credits to Siri/Serial for the name on this unique note pattern), or pretty much mastering your coordination between both hands by keeping the hold notes down WHILE managing to switch between hands on the notes. It's not an easy task, and easily makes for a “top 5 hardest” candidate to nearly everyone who plays the game. I mean...this piece has no mercy, does it? No need to panic, though. If slow songs aren't your thing, then no problem. There is a second aspect that will hook you to this piece almost instantly. The song itself. ICE. Drink less coffee...or whatever makes you hyper enough to make stuff along the lines of L. SLOW IS BETTER. To put this shortly...in my eyes, this first half of Ascension puts V.K.'s entire library to shame. It is, without a doubt, the most divine combination of violin and piano I've ever heard. I don't care what anyone else says...this is how you make a song. The first half manages to be so gentle...playing with your emotions slightly as the calming yet saddening tune plays over in your head, giving you a true sense of loneliness. And then...it begins to pick up slightly, throwing some wild curves in the piano. What's going to happen? Is it going to continue like this-- BAM. Everything goes off the edge. The violins begin to play us one of the most dramatic and sombre tunes to ever touch the human ear; the piano begins swaying back and forth to symbolize the panic of never finding freedom, except much more subtly then the original L; the heart of the listener spills, causing him or her to simply crumble underneath this powerful piece. That...is art. That's just the perfect word for it. “Art”. It's that type of art, the type that captivated the observer, known as me, instantly. As soon as I played it a single time, I knew it could be nothing but my favourite piece in the game. ...Or, at least, I had thought that. Until... |-|Number 1= Here it is. My favourite song in the game. I've also been talking about this one a lot recently. However, it still might come as a surprise that this toppled the rest of the pieces in the game. I still can't change my mind on it, though. It was just that beautiful. This piece...is none other than... Scherzo. ... Yes, I'm joking. Untie your panties. Scherzo actually only hits #115 on my list. My actual favourite song in Cytus is... YURERO. I'm serious! I couldn't stop BOUNCING to this song. BOUNCE. BOUNCE. BOUNCE. BOUNCE BABEH. Do, dodo, do, do-- Okay, fine. I'll stop the joking around. My real Number 1 is actually... Imagining. Bet you didn't see that one coming, eh?! This isn't even a song in Cytus!! Oh, wait... ... Damnit, it's Music. Music. The Eternity of Us. “Tsk...come on, Wheats. Just tell us the actual song.” I'm not joking. “Yeah, you are...” I'm 100% serious this time! You see how I linked and bolded the text there? “But...no one likes this song THAT much! The chart is lame! The song is repetitive! The vocals are crap!” Well...to be frank, I must say I disagree with all three of those points, Mr. Audience Member I Created To Bring Up The Main Complaints About This Piece. Now...to discuss. Why I love this piece with such a burning passion. The chart...is simply put, joyful. You've just gone through an emotional joyride known as Chapter K. You've witnessed several events. A loli friendship that created a stupidly misnamed Level 6 piece, a Calamity that took you fifty thousand tries to get a Million Master on, and a surprisingly easy climatic battle that struck you with a sudden and heart-wrenching cutscene. “You” meaning “me” in this case, of course (Red Coro Is freaking impossible, shut up). And so, with a slow and carefully placed chart like Music's appearing after all of this chaos...is actually incredibly relieving. After eight incredibly dramatic pieces are hurled your way (“eight” since the loli friendship theme ain't too dramatic :3), this sudden dip in difficulty and pace is stunningly refreshing. This relieving feeling also relates to the song in itself, but we'll get to that later. For now, just sit back, and allow your fingers to happily bounce across every note. Lame? It's supposed to have a slower pace! That's the point of this “alternate ending”: to calm you down. And, for me, it not only manages to calm me down, but also puts a stupidly large smile on my face whenever I play. By no means is this a top-notch chart, but it gets the job done with pride. And that's because it has one of the most beautiful songs ever put together sitting on top of its shoulders. The piece...is...divine. Ethereal. Too perfect for mere human shells to comprehend. A single complaint on the piece...is like insulting the instruments that guide our spirits in the afterlife. A single complaint on the author, Mai Aoyagi...is like insulting a goddess. Those who do commit these sins...aren't punished. I won't hate them, and neither should any of you. It's not my fault they'll never be able to fully understand beauty. Beauty...is Music. And I'm honoured to have the capabilities to completely grasp this perfect piece. It's just...so...cheerful. I never thought I could feel so happy listening to vibrations travel across my ears...but I have. And I do. Every time I play that tenth chart in a chapter about an unbreakable friendship. Every time the full version comes across on my iPod, or every time I purposefully skip to this song just so it can play for me again. Every time I'm studying alone, my fingers unconsciously typing the name of this piece in the Youtube search bar. Repetitiveness matters not when it's the most serene melody to be crafted for this semi-known iOS rhythm game playing over again. And...crappy lyrics? Nasally sounding vocals? Are my ears broken? I think not. These are no ordinary lyrics. They're some of the most beautiful vocals to ever be emitted from a human being. Hell, this even makes me question whether Mai Aoyagi IS human. No ordinary human can sing so beautifully that it literally FORCES a person like me to search for their other pieces. And believe me, I've listened to a lot of them. They were all beautiful...although, none can top this one. Maybe she really is a goddess... I don't expect you to understand...heck, I barely understand it myself. There's only one thing that's for sure...that this piece is, without a doubt, my favourite piece in Cytus. |-|Thanks For Listening!= Thank you all so much for sticking through this incredibly thick and detailed blog with me! I know that I've had some rough times recently, and that this caused the later entries (i.e.: past the ninth entry) to be much harder to pump out, but your support kept me going through it. Now, for all of your information, I did in fact compile the entire list of 158 songs. So, if there's any song that you would want to know the placement of, feel free to ask me about it! As stated before, Scherzo is at #115...so don't ask about that one! >~< Until next time! Category:Blog posts